


Heroin

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 基尔伯特与娜塔莉娅在苏联时期一段短暂又怪异的交往。
Relationships: Belarus/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Heroin

我爱你。

“我说你写。”娜塔莉亚蹙起她好看的眉毛，一边用指甲无意识地搔刮她颈部的皮肤，那里已经有些红肿，一边晃着两条在空气中裸露的腿。她难得穿一条牛仔短裙，上衣是黑色的长袖夹克外套，坐在秋千上，而基尔伯特则被她强行命令坐在雨后潮湿的草地。

“我亲了娜塔莉亚，把舌头搅进去。”她说到这里的时候被基尔伯特打断了。

“不娜塔莉亚，你不该让我这么写，太粗俗了，我会用‘吻’等字眼。”

“哦行吧大诗人，你来翻译一下就成。”娜塔莉亚冲他翻了一个白眼，用牙咬起自己口腔内壁的嫩肉来。

而到了基尔伯特笔下则是：我吻了娜塔莉亚，她有好闻的浆果的气息，可能是她中午吃了一个派的原因，她的牙小巧得很，像贝壳一样美丽。等他写完这些话之后他的日记本就被娜塔莉亚拿了过去，基尔伯特咬起自己的手指甲来平复情绪，娜塔莉亚的腿晃得更加厉害了，基尔伯特怕她会就此摔下秋千。

“写得还算不错。”娜塔莉亚把本子丢还给基尔伯特，跳下秋千拍了拍自己短得不能再短的裙子，像是要拍掉上面根本就不存在的灰尘。

基尔伯特没有想到过自己会要与伊万的这个妹妹扯上一星半点的关系，他在刚来这个地方的时候完全不想与她有任何交流，说难听点，他觉得她有些问题，哪方面的问题基尔伯特也是不会当着那么多人的面说的。他与娜塔莉亚之间的交流一开始只是简单的公务事情，往后稍微会在走廊碰见的时候偶尔点个头，但是基尔伯特从未想过要深入了解她。

就算是之后他其实也觉得自己像是从未真正了解过娜塔莉亚。

他们之间真正开始有所交集是在一次宴会之上，那个时候娜塔莉亚喝醉了酒，实际上基尔伯特是不知道她喝醉的，他只是走过去想简短地寒暄两句，但是娜塔莉亚却一反常态地说了很多话，她脸色平静，没有任何异常，但是着实把基尔伯特吓出了一身冷汗，他扭头看看自己身后伊万那不正常的脸色，于是他将娜塔莉亚拉到一旁去，女孩子还在喋喋不休，基尔伯特耐心地听着，在听了许久之后他才意识到娜塔莉亚喝醉了，她正反反复复不断重复着好几句话，她的目光也不放在基尔伯特身上，倒是停留在空中的某一个悬浮着的点上头。基尔伯特叹着气说要送娜塔莉亚回去，说完就搀着对方开始往她所住的地方走。

“我没有事。”对方转过头来，这下她才是好好地看着基尔伯特了，眼睛亮晶晶的，更像是喝醉了。

“好好你没醉，我们回去吧？”基尔伯特没有理睬她的胡言乱语，扶着她回了房间，在他要转身离开的时候娜塔莉亚猛地从后面抱住了他，这下令基尔伯特僵在了原地，他僵硬地站了一会儿，然后试图想要将娜塔莉亚从自己身上剥离开来，但是女孩子并没有松手，反倒是踮起脚尖来亲吻基尔伯特的脸颊，那个吻是湿润的，伴随着女孩儿玫瑰花瓣一样的嘴唇。

“娜塔莉亚，这是怎么回事？”基尔伯特把力气异常大的娜塔莉亚从自己身上拖了下来，对方仍旧不依不饶地缠着他，又吻了他的嘴唇，但这个吻实在是过于简短，仅让他闻到些伏特加的味道，然后娜塔莉亚离开他，盯着他看了又有很长一段时间，那眼神看得基尔伯特心里发毛，他没有上前，甚至已经开始转身往外走去。

“我爱你。”然后他听娜塔莉亚说了这么一句话。

实际上娜塔莉亚对她所感兴趣的一切东西都会表现出一种狂热的爱意，她也曾对初来乍到的托里斯和莱维斯等人吐露过“爱意”，久而久之几乎每一个人都把她当作一个小疯子，漂亮的疯子，她安静地坐着的时候每一个人都可以爱她，但当她动起来的时候几乎每一个人都讨厌她，他们讨厌她的举动，那些疯狂、偏执的想法，她对着她的哥哥说“爱”，对着她的茶壶说“爱”，甚至对着冬日里最后一朵未凋零的花说“爱”。伊万曾在私下里找到过基尔伯特，他说他有时真想把他的妹妹送进什么精神病院里去，但是基尔伯特说她没事，从那件事之后只有他愿意陪娜塔莉亚出门，他们会穿过喧闹的街道，就为了去买一杯难喝的、兑了水的咖啡，或是看一部三俗的电影，坐在影院的最后一排，看三流的电影明星为了爱流泪、为了恨咬牙切齿，听娜塔莉亚对无机质的东西说那些“情话”。伊万那个时候只是拿一种戒备的眼神看着基尔伯特，他不喜欢与自己作对的家伙，家人除外，但是基尔伯特正处在一个非常微妙且尴尬的地带，伊万多看了他两眼，一句话都没有说便起身走开了，基尔伯特耸耸肩，重新打开他的书本看了起来。

再往后基尔伯特就没再把娜塔莉亚当成一个怪物来看待了，他在心中也消除了对于对方的偏见，他反倒是与她走得越来越近，在娜塔莉亚不那么像一个疯狂的婊子的时候他们会聊些诗歌之类的话题，而更多的时候基尔伯特也会陪着她一起发些疯，比如满足她的各种古怪的想法，写点不明所以的小诗，做点敲诈别人或是被敲诈的事情，基尔伯特在做着这些事情的同时觉得自己的脑子也快要不清醒了，有时他也会对着初冬的最后一朵花说“再见”，扮演起一个绅士的角色，尽管那并不是他的本意，他还会盯着别人的嘴唇——例如伊万的或是莱维斯的，想着那吻上去会是一个什么样的感觉。

他是有些被娜塔莉亚传染了这样的思维，在他有一天突然意识到的时候，他把自己吓了一跳，那个时候他正想走上前去亲吻伊万张张合合的嘴唇，他猛地停下来，用力甩了甩头要把那些想法甩出脑海中，伊万看着他的眼神也有些古怪，怜悯混含着嫌恶，就像看着他的妹妹一般的眼神，于是基尔伯特从对方身边逃了开来，回到自己的房间想要理清楚自己的头脑。

他知道自己与娜塔莉亚走近的原因只是出于一种同情，他只是觉得那姑娘古怪得可怜，基尔伯特不禁想要知道娜塔莉亚到底懂不懂“爱”是个什么玩意儿呢？他想她应该是不知道的，但她却从不吝啬地给出她的爱意。她对自己说了无数遍的“我爱你”，有的时候仅仅是为了表达她对基尔伯特的感谢，或者只是为了表达她内心的欢愉，她从不说“谢谢”，她只说爱。有的时候基尔伯特在夜间看到娜塔莉亚，女孩儿是忧郁的，她从不展露在她的外表，但她身上有这样的感觉，基尔伯特可以从很远的地方就看出来，而往往在夜间娜塔莉亚就会对基尔伯特说“我恨你”，而这句话同样也被说了无数多遍，基尔伯特也不知道她到底是恨还是不恨，她真的也与爱一样理解恨是什么东西吗？往往这个时候基尔伯特只会上前去梳理娜塔莉亚的头发，女孩子不拒绝，她从不拒绝，她只是面无表情地看着基尔伯特，不说话，整个晚上都不说话。

她是快乐的吗？基尔伯特想那并不是，他看到的娜塔莉亚会将自己蜷缩起来，坐在床上，坐在她那些与床单纠缠在一起的被子和毯子里，冬天的房间有暖气，她就这么坐着，又像是睡着一样，半睁半闭着她的眼。有的时候娜塔莉亚会与基尔伯特分享一根烟，那个时候她的屋子里是蒙了一层薄烟的，基尔伯特就在另一端看不清娜塔莉亚。但她是不快乐的吗？又不是那样，她也有笑得不那么莫名其妙的时候，她也会被正常的笑话逗到捧腹大笑，或是将头靠在基尔伯特的肩上仔细看基尔伯特的手指。

娜塔莉亚并不是那么一个感知有偏差的人，但她就是那么不喜欢按照别人的常理做事，她喜欢与基尔伯特待在一起的感觉，她想自己对他有兴趣，她当然爱他，那是一种不同于对伊万的爱，但她自己也说不上来对于基尔伯特是个什么样的情感，她只是觉得他是自己的同类，身上有与自己相同的气质，他的眼底里有那些疯狂，令自己着迷的疯狂，但是基尔伯特或许并不知道自己有那种疯狂，娜塔莉亚想把那东西激发出来，拉着基尔伯特一起成为一对古怪至极的人。

“你需要自暴自弃。”在某一天她这么对基尔伯特说，她的头发凌乱，不停无意识地抓着自己干燥的皮肤。基尔伯特捡起自己的衣服，没有扭头看在黑暗与灯光交界处坐着的娜塔莉亚，他甚至有些茫然，自己与对方到底是什么关系呢？基尔伯特并没有想到要去爱她，可以说他只对她存在欣赏、喜欢与同情的情感，但他从未想到过“爱”。

基尔伯特才是那个不知道爱是个什么玩意儿的人，现在娜塔莉亚又开始说她恨他了，基尔伯特也不知道恨是什么东西，他没有转身去看她，只是穿好自己的衣服。

“我不知道什么是自暴自弃。”基尔伯特扣好自己的最后一颗扣子，转过身去又爬回到床上去亲了亲娜塔莉亚，女孩儿无动于衷，于是他直起身来居高临下地看着她，“你该改改你的脾性了娜塔莉亚，以后不再会有人像我这么哄着你、宠着你，你的哥哥永远都不会像我一样这么做的。”他暧昧地笑了笑，不知道自己在这个时候扯出伊万来到底是做什么。

“可是你也知道的，我从来不愿意改变，我是个疯子，大家都看我是个疯子，我从来都是任由自己这么扮演下去，像个婊子，而你，基尔伯特，你的眼神告诉我你也是个疯子，起码你是被我传染了。”娜塔莉亚不甘示弱地瞪回去，“你要回去了，你以后还会这么疯狂吗？”

“我恨你。”娜塔莉亚又这么说，手指掐上基尔伯特腰间的皮肤，那里伤痕累累，有老伤再加上新的。

“嗯你恨我。”基尔伯特用双手去掐娜塔莉亚纤细的脖子，力气不大，只是装个样子。女孩儿也不反抗，她只是看着基尔伯特，又开口说“你爱我”。基尔伯特歪了歪头，表示自己并不知道还有这么一回事情。

“我爱你。”等娜塔莉亚说完这句话基尔伯特就松开了他的手，他把对方抱起来又亲了一下，然后把娜塔莉亚放在床上，他也躺了回去。

“对，你爱我。”而这个时候基尔伯特感受到了他胸腔里的一些异样的情感，他看看一旁快要睡着的娜塔莉亚，再看看厚重的窗帘。

我爱你，他在最后对着床头花瓶里插着的那支快要枯萎的花这么说。


End file.
